Alison
by PrincessTiva
Summary: When Ziva's niece Alison moves to DC, how will it affect Ziva's relationship with Tony? And how will Alison affect the whole NCIS team? I promise a lot of fun with Alison David! The story definitely contains Tiva!
1. Meet Alison!

**A/N: Hey there :) So, this is the first story of my series "Alison". And yes, there's TIVA! :) This is gonna be a rather longish story (not 20 chapters haha but definitely more than 3 ;D)  
Summary: When Ziva's niece Alison moves to DC, how will it affect Ziva's relationship with Tony? And how will Alison affect the whole NCIS team? I promise a lot of fun with Alison David! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but the storyline as well as Alison's character is mine! (YAY! :D)**

* * *

„Zivaaaaaaaaaa!", Alison David cried. Ziva's eyes widened. "Ali!", she cried and ran straight across the airport to hug her niece.

"I can't believe you're here.", Ziva said smiling. Ali grinned. "Me neither.", she replied. Then she grabbed her huge hand bag and suitcase and they headed for Ziva's car.

"It's gonna be awesome!", Ali said on their way. Ziva nodded. Ali was not only her niece but also her best friend.

Even though she was only 15 years old she seemed to understand more than an adult. Ziva was always happy to have her around.

But this time was different. Ali wasn't over for vacation. She was over to start a new life. Ziva could understand her. The girl was simply tired of Israel and her family.

And Ziva was glad Ali had made her decision because that meant she wouldn't have to join Mossad. Ziva had decided to give Ali a very special teenage-life.

Something she'd never been able to experience. It was summer break in the United States so Ali had some time to settle in until High School started.

They'd planned to do lots of fun things. But besides the trip to Walt Disney World, Florida and New York City Ali had begged Ziva to take her with her to work.

Ziva had told her a lot about NCIS and Ali was so curious now. Thanks to Ziva's driving they reached her apartment in less than 10 minutes.

Ali had babbled all the time. When Ziva opened the door of the apartment Ali started to jump up and down. She ran in and turned on the radio.

It had become a ritual for her and Ziva to turn on the radio if something special happened. It was to memorize the moment with the song playing on the radio.

Ali turned the volume up. "Oh my god! I love that song.", she cried. She grabbed Ziva's hand and they started dancing and singing along.

It was one of Ziva's favorites too. "I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it.", Ali sang and laughed. When the song ended Ali grabbed her luggage and looked at Ziva questioning.

Ziva smiled. "Put it in your room.", she ordered. "MY room?", Ali repeated in disbelieve. Ziva nodded. "Sure. Your room. I mean you're staying a little longer, aren't you?", she simply said.

Ali hugged her aunt and followed her to her room. "Do you like it?", Ziva asked when they entered. "I _love_ it!", Ali admitted. Ziva's smile got even brighter.

Ali then started to unpack her suitcase and put everything into the cupboard. "Hey Ali? What about thai style take out tonight?", Ziva shouted from the living room.

Ali walked in looking stunning even in her pajamas. "Awesome!", she said and grinned. Only 15 minutes later they were sitting in front of their huge take out boxes on the couch.

"So, about tomorrow.", Ali started. "Yeah. Right. If you want to come with me to work you'll have to be ready at 7:55am.", Ziva replied.

Ali nodded. "Sure. No problem.", she said. Her aunt smiled. "So you're gonna meet the team.", she added. Ali's eyes widened.

"All of them? Abby. McGee. Palmer. Ducky. Tony. Gibbs.?", Ali asked. Ziva nodded: "Sure, Ali. All of them." Then she looked at the clock.

"I guess it's time to go to bed now.", she decided. Ali nodded. "Yeah. I'm so tired.", she admitted.

* * *

Ali looked at her clock. 6:30am. 'Time to get up', she thought. She grabbed her make-up case and hurried to the bathroom.

Five minutes later Ziva peeked in from the door. "Ali?", she asked sounding really tired. Ali smiled at her. "Good morning, Ziva!", she cried.

"Why are you up? We're leaving in an hour and a half.", Ziva said. Ali nodded: "Yeah I know. That's why I'm up. I need my time."

Ziva burst out laughing. Her niece was the complete opposite to her. While Ziva was sporty but always dressed pretty casual, Ali was wild and crazy and totally trendy.

She was a typical American It-girl. Now that she was officially an American citizen one could say that. "So what do you want for breakfast then?", Ziva asked.

Ali's eyes widened and she grinned. "A sandwich à la Ziva!", she cried and giggled. Ziva had to giggle too. Ali used to call every sandwich Ziva made "sandwich à la Ziva" when she was younger.

Since then it was their insider joke. "Okay. How long will it take you in here?", Ziva questioned. Ali rolled her eyes.

Ziva knew exactly that it would take her ages to get done. "Okay, okay. I'll be back in an hour.", Ziva teased and headed for the kitchen.

Ali took a shower and washed her long straight hair. She loved her hair and was glad it wasn't as curly and wild as Ziva's.

"Ziva? May I use your hairdryer?", Ali yelled questioning. "Sure. Go ahead.", came the answer. Ali took it and dried her hair so that it was totally straight.

After that she clipped her front hair away with a pink butterfly clip. She loved that clip. She'd bought it on a market in Israel.

But she hated thinking back. Her life in Israel was the past now. And her new life in America had just begun. Ali was sure that it was going to be awesome.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. What ever was going to happen, she would handle it. "I'm Alison David. And I'm fabulous.", she said confident.

Then she started doing her make-up. While doing that she started singing the song stuck in her head.

"I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it.I'm about to lose control and I think I like it. I'm so excited...", she sang. She grabbed her pallet and started doing her eye-make-up.

In her opinion that was the most important part. She chose a light brown of wish she knew would match her dark brown hair perfectly.

After she was done she checked her reflection again. She put the clip away and let her hair fall. Ali looked stunning and she knew it.

She went to her room and started looking through her clothes. After checking the weather forecast on her BlackBerry she pulled out her red dress and black heels.

Then she walked over to the kitchen where Ziva was already waiting for her. She was ready dressed and Ali wondered how her aunt could do that in 15 minutes.

Ziva looked at her niece and was deeply impressed. She was stunning. Her long dark straight hair fell perfectly, her make-up was flawless.

Her red dress matched her hair and showed exactly how skinny and sporty Ali was, her black heels and black big bag were totally fabulous.

Her whole appearance was fantastic. "Ready?", Ziva asked and grinned. Ali nodded and followed her.

* * *

When they reached the NCIS building Ali was truly impressed. It was huge and she loved it from first sight. At the entrance a man in uniform handed her a visitor's pass and Ali tugged it on her bag.

Then Ali and Ziva took the elevator to go to the office. Walking into the squad room everyone stared and whispered behind their backs. Ali gave them a confident smile.

She knew exactly what they were talking about. Ziva lead her to the bullpen and with a bright smile she said: "Good morning, Gibbs. Hey McGee. Hi Tony. May I introduce my niece Alison to you?"

They turned to look at Ali and she smiled. "Hey. Nice to meet you all. Ziva told me a lot about you.", she babbled. Gibbs stood up and walked towards her.

"It's a pleasure, Alison.", he said smiling mysteriously. Ali liked that smile. It was something special. Next was McGee.

He introduced himself: "Nice to meet you, Alison. I'm McGee but you can call me Tim." Oh so this was McGee, the computer freak.

He looked kinda like one. Ali grinned at that thought. "And I'm Tony.", said Tony. Ali looked at him curious. So this was Ziva's man.

Well not exactly but Ali knew there was something in store. Tony gave her a look that definitely had a second meaning. Gibbs smacked him on the head.

"She's 15, DiNozzo!", he said laughing. "Right Boss.", Tony replied and smiled at Ali apologizing. She smiled back. He was exactly the way she'd thought he'd be.

"So paperwork today, Gibbs?", Ziva asked. Gibbs nodded. "I'll give Ali a tour if that's okay with you, Ziva.", he added. Ziva smiled.

"Sure. Have fun.", she said. Ali smiled back and then followed Gibbs towards the elevator. "I'm so excited.", Ali thought and grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, it would make me so happy :) Chapter 2 will be up soon. Hope you like it and thanks for reading!**


	2. Taking the tour

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thank you for all the alerts and favorites! It made me really happy :)  
So, this is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy! It contains Tiva but I'm not gonna promise too much ;)**

* * *

"Abbs?", Gibbs shouted when he and Ali entered Ali's lab. The music got turned down and the Goth turned around. A bright smile was on her lips. "Hey Gibbs! Where's my cafpow?", she asked.

Gibbs handed her the huge cup of cafpow. Ali just stared. She couldn't believe that Abby was so into that cafpow-thing. "Abbs? This is Alison, Ziva's niece.", Gibbs explained.

Abby's eyes widened. "Oh wow. Hi!", she greeted and hugged Ali. "Hey. Nice to meet you. Just call me Ali, ok?", Ali said. Abby nodded. "So what are you doing here? Staying in DC for vacation?", she asked.

Ali burst out laughing. Abby was exactly like Ziva had described her. "No. I'm officially an American citizen now and I moved in at Ziva's.", she explained. She still couldn't believe it.

It felt like a dream coming true. Those people were even nicer than Ziva had described them. "Wow! That's so cool!", Abby replied. Ali smiled her typical Ali-smile. "Yeah it is.", she simply agreed.

"So Gibbs are you giving her a tour?", Abby questioned. Gibbs nodded: "Only paperwork today. So I left the team working and gave her a tour." Abby looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Do you mind if I help them?", she asked. Gibbs shook his head. "Go ahead.", he said. Then he turned his attention back to Ali. "Ready for more NCIS?", he joked.

"Hit the way!", Ali replied and followed him to the autopsy. On their way Ali couldn't stop herself. "What did Abby mean by 'helping'?", she asked. Gibbs burst out laughing.

"You're such a clever girl! Most of the people don't even notice the second meaning behind it. Well Abby's kinda into McGee. So by helping she means flirting.", Gibbs explained.

Ali just stared. "So, the two of them are a couple? What about your Rule Number 12?", she questioned. Gibbs ignored her first question and only said something about her second one: "How do you know about my rules?"

Ali swallowed. What did he mean? "Ziva told me about them. Is that a crime?", she said. Gibbs smiled. "She talked to you about Rule 12?", he wanted to know.

"Yeah she did. Why do you want to know about that?", she replied. Now his expression switched to a serious one. "Did she talk to you about Tony?", he questioned.

Ali nodded. "Yes. But I guess it's pretty personal stuff.", she said sounding bitchier than she'd planned to. "You know, Alison, I've watched Tony and Ziva.

There seems to be more than just friendship. They're supposed to be more than just partners. Don't you think?", he asked. Ali stared at him in disbelieve.

"Are you serious?", she questioned. She needed to know it before she could talk to him. He stopped abruptly and nodded. Ali sighted. "I do!", she simply said.

Gibbs smiled. "Can you do me a favor?", he asked. "Sure. Anything.", Ali replied. "Talk to them. Make them show their feelings. And tell them to screw Rule 12.", he said.

Ali smiled bright. "Sure, Gibbs. My pleasure.", she answered. "Good. And now come on. Lets go and meet Ducky.", he then said. She followed him until they reached the autopsy.

"Hey Duck!", Gibbs greeted as they walked in. "Hello Jethro.", Ducky replied. "So may I introduce Alison to you? She's Ziva's niece.", Gibbs informed him. "Nice to meet you, young lady.", Ducky said with a smile.

"Well it's a pleasure.", Ali replied with a bright grin. "Mr. Palmer?", Ducky shouted. A man walked in from a separate room. "Yes, Doctor?", he said turning his full attention to Ducky.

"You should say hello to the young lady here.", Ducky explained. "Um..yes. Hi, I'm Jimmy.", Palmer said facing Ali with a shy expression on his face.

Ali gave him her confident Ali-smile and introduced herself: "Hey. I'm Alison, Ziva's niece." Palmer nodded. "Well Duck. I guess that was it for today. I'm going to show Ali the rest of NCIS.", Gibbs said and smiled.

Ducky nodded. Then Ali and Gibbs left the autopsy and headed for the elevator. "So Alison. Are you ready to meet the director?", Gibbs asked when they left the elevator.

Ali's eyes widened. "Seriously? Sure I am!", she said. Gibbs smiled and she followed him into the director's office. "Hello Gibbs.", the director greeted as they entered the room.

"Hello Leon. May I introduce Miss Alison David to you?", Gibbs replied. The director looked at Ali. "Hello Miss. So are you from Israel just like our David?", he questioned.

"Yes, sir. I am Ziva's – um excuse me – Agent David's niece and I'm about to live here in DC.", she answered politely but still confident. Vance nodded. "Nice to meet you then, Miss David.", he said.

Ali had to hold strict control of herself. She almost burst out laughing because he kept calling her 'Miss'. "It's a pleasure, sir.", she replied. "Leon, would you mind if she stayed at NCIS for a couple days?", Gibbs asked.

Vance shook his head. "Of course not, Gibbs." Gibbs smiled and made his way to the door. "It was nice to meet you, director.", Ali said politely before leaving the room with Gibbs.

When she was sure that Vance couldn't hear her anymore Ali burst out laughing. "He kept calling me Miss!", Ali cried. Gibbs smiled in amusement.

"Oh come on, Ali. Lets go back to the bullpen.", he said. Ali nodded. When they reached the elevator Ali pressed the button but it didn't work. She pressed again but nothing happened.

Ali gave Gibbs a questioning look. "Secret conference.", he simply said. Oh yeah right. Ziva had told her about that switch. As they went to take the stairs Ali wondered who could be inside the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: aww, who's in the elevator? :D Chapter 3 will be up soon. Promise! :) Please review, it would make me very happy :)  
Thanks for reading, hope you like it!**


	3. Secret conference

**A/N: THANK YOU for all the alerts and everything! I love you all  
This chapter contains LOTS of Tiva! :)) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tony, why did you switch the elevator?", Ziva asked and looked at her partner questioning. Tony took a step towards her. "I need to talk to you.", he replied.

Ziva tried to stay calm because of he was suddenly so close. "About what?", she questioned. "Us.", he simply said. "I don't get it. What's your point, Tony?", she was a little angry now.

This was seriously getting on her nerves. "My point is, Ziva, that I can't do this anymore.", he said softly. She was getting annoyed. "Do what?", she snapped.

He carefully looked her in the eyes. "Walk around and.. I'm tired of pretending.", he whispered. "Pretending what? Tony just talk!", she yelled. "I love you, Ziva.", he said.

Her huge brown eyes widened and she just stared. He couldn't mean it like that. There was no way he was feeling the same way she did. "What?", she said. "I love you, Ziva.", Tony repeated.

This couldn't be happening. "Ziva, please. Just say something.", he begged but she couldn't. She was totally shocked. "Ziva, come on, At least tell me how you feel.", he tried again.

He gently touched her hand which made her jump. "Tony, I-I don't know.", she admitted. He looked at her hurt. "Are you sure you meant it?", she asked. He nodded and slowly leaned into her.

"Every word of it.", Tony said and closed the gap between them in a soft kiss. She wished she could respond but she simply couldn't. She pulled away from him and stared at him horrified.

Did that just happen or was it only a dream? "Ziva, please..", Tony whispered and she couldn't take it anymore. She switched the elevator and ran as fast as she could – away from him, away from the situation, away from her feelings.

* * *

"Ziva?", Ali yelled from the staircase. She exchanged a look with Gibbs. "Just leave her alone for a while.", he said. Ali sighted. So it had been Ziva in the elevator. But who else?

She looked at the elevator and say Tony walking out. He looked totally shocked. Ali hurried down the stairs and grabbed his arm. "Tony. What happened? What's wrong with Ziva?", she asked.

Tony didn't even look at her. "No idea.", he simply said. Ali stared at him in disbelieve. How could he say that? He knew exactly what she was talking about. And he knew the answer to it for sure.

Before she could start yelling at him Gibbs grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Tony. "Looks like we have a problem.", he admitted but she just kept staring.

After calming down Tony headed for the bathroom. Ali looked at Gibbs and he nodded. She took it as a signal to follow Tony. She stopped in front of the ladies bathroom and put her ear to it to listen.

* * *

"Tony. What are you doing here?", Ziva asked trying to hide her tears. "We need to talk.", Tony said and took a step towards her. "Just leave me alone.", Ziva replied, her voice shaking.

"I can't, Ziva. I love you.", Tony murmured and tried to kiss her. Ziva took a step back. "Tony. Stop it!", she breathed.

* * *

Outside the room Ali couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and walked in being as confident as ever. "What's going on in here?", she questioned. "Nothing. There is absolutely nothing going on in here.", Ziva breathed.

"Ziva, please..", Tony started but Ali cut him off: "Then Tony, would you mind to leave? I'd like to use the bathroom without men hanging around."Tony stepped back, shocked by Ali's words. Then he left the room.

**A/N: So much for chapter 3 ;) Hope you like it and thanks for reading. Pleaseeeee review and tell me what you think/expect/wish and so on :)) love you  
To all of you in Europe: Enjoy Euro 2012! :) (yesss, I'm in the US and I do know what Euro 2012 is haha ;D)**


	4. Love?

**A/N: Again thank you so much for all those kind reviews and the alerts and favorites! You are awesome! :)  
So, here's chapter 4 and for those of you who were worried that Ziva would reject Tony for good: come on, I'm a Tiva shipper! ;)**

* * *

Ali locked the door to make sure they were alone. When she turned around she saw Ziva curled up on the floor. "Oh Ziva.", she murmured.

Her big bag fell to the floor and she didn't mind that it was dirty. Ali walked over to her aunt and knelt down next to her. Ziva started crying and Ali hated to see her like that.

She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Ziva just kept crying for a few minutes. "Better?", Ali asked. Ziva nodded. "Yeah. But I could really use a tissue.", she said half-smiling.

Ali grinned and reached for her bag. "Here you go.", she said and handed a tissue to Ziva. She sniffed. "So what's wrong with you?", Ali questioned. "Nothing. I'm fine.", Ziva replied.

Ali burst out laughing. "Oh come on, Ziva. Don't lie to me!", she laughed but it was very ironic. "Okay. You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. Tony loves me.", Ziva yelled.

Ali immediately stopped laughing and stared at her aunt. "He told you?", she asked in a very soft tone. Ziva just nodded but that was enough for Ali.

"You are down because Tony told you that he loves you? And you ran because of that?", she yelled in disbelieve. How could Ziva do that? Tony was such a nice guy and he cared for her.

He even told her about his real feelings. And she just ran. "Ali, please.", Ziva tried but Ali cut her off: "What the hell is wrong with you?" Her voice was rising with every word.

Ziva looked down. "He didn't just tell me.", she admitted. Ali was totally annoyed by Ziva being that stubborn. "And what else did he do? Come on, tell me!", she ordered.

Ziva's voice was almost a whisper. She was shocked by her niece's reaction. "He kissed me.", she whispered. Ziva's eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Ziva. Why did you run? He loves you. What's so hard about that?", she questioned. Ziva didn't dare to look her in the eyes. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I guess it was because I was totally shocked.", she replied.

Ali refused to take that as an answer. "What the hell is so hard about it?", she repeated her question. Ziva said nothing. She just sat there and stared on the floor, tears running down her face.

"Gosh, Ziva. What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like that before.", Ali said wondering why her aunt acted like this. She'd always seen her as the strongest woman in the whole entire world and now this.

"Maybe that's because I've never been in a situation like this before.", Ziva replied. Ali saw her chance. "What kind of a situation, Ziva? Describe it.", she said softly.

"Ali, I..", she cut off. Ali wrapped her arms around Ziva again and let her cry. "Hey, it's alright, ok?", she promised. Ziva sat up straighter. "So what did you think when he told you?", Ali started again.

This time she got a respond: "Nothing." Ali sighted. Now this was going to be a long progress. "What do you mean by nothing?", she tried.

"I felt totally empty. I couldn't think properly. Everything was..it felt like the earth had stopped.", Ziva described. Ali smiled. Yeah, this was what love was able to do.

But she decided to take things slow. At least that would make it a little easier to get Ziva talk. "So you were shocked. Why?", she questioned. Ziva looked at her.

"I never expected him to say those three words.", she admitted. Ali touched Ziva's hand and squeezed it. Then she let go. "So he told you something you weren't prepared for to hear from him.", she summarized.

Ziva nodded. "Okay. What happened then?", she questioned again. "He told me again. I thought he was joking and asked him If he was serious.", Ziva told her. Ali sighted.

This was so typical for her aunt. She didn't believe anything. She'd lost her trust in other people somewhere in Israel. So, when it came to matters of the heart Ziva was really insecure.

"What did he say?", Ali wanted to know and Ziva replied: "He said that he meant every word of it." Ali's eyes widened. This was exactly what she'd been hoping for.

"Really?", she knew it was a dump question but she needed to know for sure. Ziva nodded. "Yes. And then he kissed me.", she remembered. "And then you ran and he followed.", Ali added.

Ziva nodded again "I guess you overheard that.", she assumed. Ali smiled a little. "Yeah Gibbs told me to.", she admitted. "Gibbs?", Ziva repeated in disbelieve.

"Yes. And by the way: he wanted me to tell you to screw Rule 12.", Ali explained, sounding very proud. "Really?", Ziva breathed and when Ali nodded she smiled bright.

This meant so much to her. "So back to The Tony Thing.", Ali reminded her. "Sure.", Ziva said. "When he kissed you. What did it feel like?", Ali questioned. She knew she'd hit a soft spot.

Ziva stood up and started walking through the room like a hungry tiger. "It felt good. Yes, it felt right.", she finally admitted. Ali smiled. Victory! "So why the hell did you run?", Ali asked softly.

"I guess I was afraid.", Ziva said. "Of what?", Ali wanted to know. "Of me.", Ziva sighted. "Oh come on! This is ridiculous!", Ali yelled. There was silence for a moment.

Then Ziva said: "I was afraid of that strong feeling." Even though this meant a lot to her and she took it very serious she had to laugh. "Okay now that is ridiculous.", she told Ali.

She had to laugh too. "Okay, Ziva. Simple question: Do you love Tony?", Ali finally tried. Ziva's expression got serious immediately. "Yes. Yes, I do.", she admitted.

Ali jumped up and hugged Ziva. "Go ahead. You need to talk to him.", she ordered. "I can't.", Ziva said. "Oh my. What's wrong now?", Ali asked getting annoyed.

"I look terrible.", Ziva replied laughing. Ali grabbed her big bag and pulled out her make-up case. "That can be fixed. Because I'm Alison David..", Ali started but Ziva cut her off: "And you're fabulous!"

Ali grinned. "Exactly." She let her aunt sit down on the chair next to the door and started doing her make-up. When she was done she smiled. She was very pleased with the result.

"You look amazing!", Ali said and when Ziva checked her reflection in the mirror she thought the same thing. "Lets go!", Ali cried, grabbed her big bag and Ziva's hand and they walked out the bathroom, a very confident smile on their lips.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! :) What will Tony say when Ziva talks to him? Is it too late? Chapter 5 will be up soon! :)**** In the meantime pleaseeee review :)) Thank you!  
**


	5. One day in your life

**A/N: Thank you for all of those reviews, alerts and favorites!  
Here's the final chapter :) Enjoy!**

When they entered the squad room everyone was staring at them and whispering – again. Ali smiled her Ali-smile. She knew exactly how good her aunt and she looked.

They stopped in front of Tony's desk. "Tony. I need to talk to you.", Ziva said. Tony looked at her curious and questioning. "Sure. What's the matter?", he asked ice-cold, stood up and stood in front of Ziva.

She didn't reply. She slung her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him passionately. Tony seemed a little shocked at first but he responded immediately and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

When they parted Ziva looked him straight into the eyes. "I love you too.", she finally said. Tony grinned. "So what about a movie tonight?", he asked.

"It's a date.", Ziva replied and kissed him gently. "Can I choose the movie?", Ali interrupted. The two of them exchanged a look before smiling at her. "Sure, Ali.", Tony promised.

"Rule 12 should be changed in 'At least try to keep it out of the office'.", Gibbs said from across the bullpen. Tony and Ziva laughed. Ali walked over to Gibbs' desk and whispered something in his ear.

He smiled and nodded. "Go ahead.", he said. Ali did. She turned on the radio. "Love that song!", she cried and started dancing and singing along. Tony and Ziva joined her and so did McGee and Abby.

Even Gibbs did. "One day in your life say love will remind you!", they sang. It was a special song for a special moment of a special couple on a special day. "And all because of you, Ali.", Ziva cried.

Ali looked around. She had finally found people she could call her family. And she had even helped her aunt. It was about time because Ziva had helped her so many times before.

Now it was Ali's turn to get even. She was quite pleased with herself. Ali thought back to the events of the day. Ziva taking her to NCIS for the first time, meeting the team.

The tour with Gibbs had been quite fun as well. When Ali had found out that Tony and Ziva had gotten into a fight she had been really upset. What if that had been the end?

What if Tony had rejected Ziva when she told him just moments ago? What if he had said it was too late now? So many things could've happened but it had all turned out just fine.

But what if Ali hadn't been there? Would Tony have talked to Ziva anyways? Would Ziva have been too scared to go talk to him? Had Ali been the one to get them together?

Ali let out an inaudible sight. It didn't matter now. What mattered was that she _was_ here and she wasn't going anywhere. What mattered was that Tony and Ziva _were_ a couple now, that Gibbs _did_ approve of their relationship.

Her new life in the United States had just begun and it felt just great. She was really looking forward to spending more time with the team, to getting to know them better.

Finally Ali started to grin and she replied to Ziva's question. "Yeah that's because I'm Alison David. And I'm fabulous!", she said confident and the team smiled right back at her.

**A/N: The end! :D Thanks for sticking with the story and I really hope you like it :)  
Please review and let me know if you want me to continue with the Alison series (will definitely include Tiva!) :)) **


End file.
